Aleister Black
) Alkmaar, Países Bajos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Orlando, Florida, Estados Unidos |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= Zelina Vega (m. 2018) |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Aleister Black Thomas Van Dyck Tommy End |Altura= 6 pies y 0 pulgadas (1.83 m) |Peso= 215 lb (98 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= "The Lodge in Amsterdam" Países Bajos Amsterdam, Holanda |Entrenadores= Bob Schrijber Chris Hero Johnny Kidd Mike Quackenbush Nigel McGuinness WWE Performance Center |Debut= 2002 |Retiro= }}Tom Budgen (nacido el 19 de mayo de 1985) es un luchador profesional holandés. El actualmente tiene un contrato con WWE, donde el aparece en su territorio de desarrollo NXT bajo el nombre de ring Aleister Black. Previo a su firma con WWE, Budgen había trabajado para promociones en todo Europa, los Estados Unidos, y Japón bajo el nombre de ring Tommy End. Principios de su vida Budgen nacería en Alkmaar. Budgen es conocido por tener una amplia experiencia en artes marciales y ha competido en varias artes marciales como kickboxing y Pencak Silat desde los 9 hasta los 15 años. Todavía entrena kickboxing hasta el día de hoy. El ha adaptado la mayor parte de su formación a su estilo, dándole una capacidad de golpe única, y es conocido por utilizar combinaciones de golpes devastadores para acabar con los oponentes. Kickboxing sigue siendo la mayor influencia en su estilo. Mientras estaba en un podcast con Colt Cabana, Budgen reveló una infancia poco convencional debido a que su padre nació en una religión muy pesada, casi de culto. En la misma conversación, el lo atribuyó a la inspiración de muchos de sus personajes oscuros y ocultos en la lucha profesional. Carrera como luchador profesional 'Circuito independiente (2002–2016)' thumb|220px|Tommy End en 2016. Budgen luchó extensamente en el circuito independiente en el Reino Unido y Europa bajo el nombre de ring Tommy End, trabajando para promociones como Insane Championship Wrestling, Progress Wrestling, Westside Xtreme Wrestling, Over the Top Wrestling y Revolution Pro Wrestling entre otros. El también trabajó para promociones internacionales, como Combat Zone Wrestling, Evolve y Pro Wrestling Guerrilla de América del Norte, así como la promoción japonesa Big Japan Pro Wrestling. End celebró numerosos campeonatos, entre otros galardones el es un anterior: wXw Unified World Heavyweight Champion, wXw World Light Heavyweight Champion, wXw World Tag Team Champion, ICW Tag Team Champion, Progress Tag Team Champion. 'WWE' 'NXT (2016–presente)' En junio de 2016, se informó que Budgen había firmado con la WWE. El se reportó al WWE Performance Center el 19 de octubre. El 3 de noviembre, End apareció en un evento en vivo en Ft. Pierce, Florida y contó una promoción diciendo que vino a NXT para "quemarla". El 11 de noviembre, durante un evento en vivo en St. Augustine, Florida, End hizo su debut en el ring, derrotando a Lince Dorado. El 7 de enero de 2017, Budgen debutó con un nuevo nombre de ring "Aleister Black". El 15 de enero, Budgen hizo una aparición sorpresa en la final del WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament como Tommy End, siendo derrotado por Neville en una lucha no parte del torneo. Las viñetas comenzaron a emitirse a partir del 8 de marzo episodio de NXT promocionando el debut en televisión de Black durante NXT TakeOver: Orlando. Durante NXT TakeOver: Orlando, Black hizo su debut televisivo en el ring, derrotando a Andrade "Cien" Almas. En mayo, Black hizo su debut en el roster principal en WWE Main Event durante el Tour Europeo, derrotando a Curt Hawkins. El 21 de junio episodio de NXT, el derrotaría a Kassius Ohno. El 2 de agosto episodio de NXT, antes de la lucha de Black en contra del debutante Kyle O'Reilly, Hideo Itami contó una promoción en el ring, exigiendo respeto. Black interrumpió a Itami, lo que provocó un enfrentamiento entre los dos. Black realizó el Black Mass en Itami y derrotó a O'Reilly. Itami intentó atacar a Black después, pero los dos finalmente se separaron. Durante NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III, Black derrotó a Itami. Black comenzó una rivalidad con Velveteen Dream, donde Dream acechaba y acosaba constantemente a Black para que el dijera su nombre. Esto llevó a una lucha durante NXT TakeOver: WarGames, que ganó Black. Después de la lucha, Black se sentó junto a un aturdido Velveteen Dream, antes de decir su nombre. El 13 de diciembre episodio de NXT, Black derrotó a Adam Cole para calificar a una lucha fatal de cuatro esquinas para determinar el contendiente número uno por el NXT Championship, que también involucró a Johnny Gargano, Killian Dain y Lars Sullivan el 27 de diciembre episodio de NXT, que Gargano ganó al cubrir a Black (marcando su primera derrota por cubrimiento en NXT) después de la interferencia de la Undisputed Era. Black derrotó a Cole en una lucha de Reglas Extremas durante NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia. El 14 de febrero de 2018 episodio de NXT, el dijo que tenía "un demonio en su espalda", diciendo que era el NXT Championship. El fue interrumpido por Killian Dain, a quien derrotó el 7 de marzo episodio de NXT. Luego consiguió una lucha titular por el NXT Championship en contra de Andrade "Cien" Almas, que sería durante NXT Takeover: New Orleans el 7 de abril de 2018. Vida personal Budgen saldría un tiempo con la también superestrella de NXT UK Courtney Stewart, mejor conocida como Isla Dawn. En 2018, Budgen se casaría con la también superestrella de WWE Thea Trinidad, mejor conocida como Zelina Vega. En lucha thumb|250px|Black durante su entrada en 2017 *'Movimientos finales' **'Como Aleister Black' ***''Black Mass'' (Spin kick) – 2017–presente **'Como Tommy End' ***''Anti Cross'' (Modified octopus hold) ***''Owari Death Kick'' (Spinning heel kick) ***''Owari Death Clutch'' (Dragon sleeper) ***''Owari Death Stomp'' (Diving double foot stomp) *'Movimientos de firma' **''Black Death'' (Modified octopus hold) **Brainbuster **Cutter **Meteora **Múltiples variaciones de kick ***Big boot ***Roundhouse ***Spinning heel **Múltiples variaciones de knee ***High ***''Deicide Knee Strike'' (Running single leg high) ***Spinning **Múltiples variaciones de suplex ***Deadlift German ***Exploder ***Saito **Múltiples combinaciones de striking **''Nephilim'' (Over the corner slingshot en un springboard moonsault al exterior) **''Quebrada'' (No-handed springboard moonsault) *'Con Michael Dante' **'Doble movimientos finales en equipo' ***''Anti Hero'' (Dante sostiene al oponente en un bodyscissors mientras End salta realizando un front flip cutter desde la segunda cuerda) ***''Black Mass'' (End usa un lanzamiento gourdbuster para lanzar a un oponente al Front powerslam de Dante) ***''Dead Man's Trigger'' (End realizando un diving double knee drop mientras Dante sostiene al oponente en un reverse bodyscissors) ***''Majestic Twelve'' (Running knee strike simultáneo en la esquina (End) y striking spear mientras salta desde la plataforma a través de las cuerdas (Dante)) *'Apodos' **"The End" **"The Anti-Hero" **"The Dutch Destroyer" **"Hellion" **"The Ominous Man from Amsterdam" *'Temas de entrada' **"Zombie Autopilot" de Unearth **"New World Disorder" de Biohazard **"Frank Zito" de Necro **"Heavy Eyes" de Brutality Will Prevail **"Pleased to Meet You" de Trapped Under Ice **"Monolith" de Wraiths (usado en equipo con Michael Dante) **"Deathbed" de Agoraphobic Nosebleed **"Evil Terminators" de Valeriy Antonyuk (WWE) **'"Root of All Evil"' de CFO$ presentado por Incendiary (NXT) Campeonatos y logros Black después de ganar el [[NXT Championship durante NXT TakeOver: New Orleans]] *'Adriatic Special Combat Academy' **Super 8 Cup II (2013) *'Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland' **CWN Mittelgewichtsmeisterschaft Championship (1 vez) *'Fiend Wrestling Germany' **FWG Lightweight Championship (1 vez) **FWG Lightweight Title Tournament (2009) *'Fight Club: PRO' **FCP Championship (1 vez) *'Freestyle Championship Wrestling' **FCW Deutschland Lightweight Championship (1 vez) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Michael Dante **ICW "Lucha del Año" Bammy Award (2015) – por Legion (Mikey Whiplash, Tommy End & Michael Dante) vs New Age Kliq (BT Gunn, Chris Renfrew & Wolfgang) durante Fear & Loathing VIII *'International Catch Wrestling Alliance' **ICWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **ICWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 vez) **ICWA European Tag Team Championship/NWA European Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Michael Dante *'Pro Wrestling Holland' **PWH Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Michael Dante *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ubicado en el puesto #'41' en el top 500 luchadores individuales en el PWI 500 en 2018 *'Pro Wrestling Showdown' **PWS Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Progress Wrestling' **Progress Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Michael Dante **Super Strong Style 16 (2016) *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Michael Dante *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship (1 vez) **wXw World Lightweight Championship (2 veces) **wXw World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Michael Dante **16 Carat Gold Tournament (2013, 2015) **Chase The Mahamla (2011) **World Lightweight Tournament (2006) *'WWE' **NXT Championship (1 vez) **Premios NXT Final del Año (3 veces) ***Competidor Masculino del Año (2017) ***Estrella del Año Breakout (2017) ***Rivalidad del Año (2017) – vs Velveteen Dream Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Aleister Black en Facebook (inglés) *|50px Aleister Black en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Aleister Black en Instagram (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Aleister Black en WWE.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Aleister Black en The Internet Wrestling Database.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Aleister Black en Wrestlingdata.com (inglés) *Perfil de Aleister Black en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Aleister Black en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Aleister Black en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1985 Categoría:Debuts en 2002 Categoría:Freestyle Championship Wrestling Categoría:New Blood Wrestling Categoría:Pro Wrestling Showdown Categoría:Westside Xtreme Wrestling Categoría:East Side Wrestling Categoría:IWA Switzerland Categoría:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla Categoría:German Stampede Wrestling Categoría:Pro Wrestling Holland Categoría:Belgian Catch Wrestling Federation Categoría:Flemish Wrestling Force Categoría:Westside Dojo Categoría:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz Categoría:Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland Categoría:International Catch Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Hybrid Pro Wrestling Categoría:International Pro Wrestling United Kingdom Categoría:Fiend Wrestling Germany Categoría:Chikara Categoría:Pro Wrestling Allstars Categoría:Dragon Gate Categoría:German Hurricane Wrestling Categoría:Combat Zone Wrestling Categoría:Be. Catch Company Categoría:N'Catch Categoría:Premier Promotions Categoría:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Spain Categoría:Union of European Wrestling Alliances Categoría:Revolution Championship Wrestling Categoría:Pro Wrestling Noah Categoría:Big Japan Pro-Wrestling Categoría:Pro Wrestling Secret Base Categoría:German Wrestling Promotion Categoría:Dramatic Dream Team Categoría:KAIENTAI DOJO Categoría:Hungarian Championship Wrestling Categoría:Rockstar Pro Wrestling Categoría:Premier British Wrestling Categoría:Insane Championship Wrestling Categoría:Southside Wrestling Entertainment Categoría:Fight Club: PRO Categoría:Progress Wrestling Categoría:Adriatic Special Combat Academy Categoría:Infinite Promotions Categoría:HXC Wrestling Categoría:Future Pro Wrestling Categoría:Scottish Wrestling Alliance Categoría:X Wrestling Alliance Categoría:European Pro Wrestling Categoría:Evolve Categoría:WWNLive Categoría:All American Wrestling Categoría:Superkick'D Categoría:Revolution Pro Wrestling Categoría:Tidal Championship Wrestling Categoría:Target Wrestling Categoría:Over The Top Wrestling Categoría:Absolute Intense Wrestling Categoría:Blitzkrieg Pro Categoría:Beyond Wrestling Categoría:WWE NXT Categoría:WWE